


To talk…or not talk

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Robbe isolates himself from the group and Sander finds him





	To talk…or not talk

At night, Noor was still hungover from all the alcohol she had drank the previous night, therefore, she didn’t feel like partying with the group. Her head was still pounding and her stomach sensitive, so she preferred to rest.

Even though he didn’t want to be around her at the moment, Robbe’s caring heart had offered to stay in with Noor, but she shook her head and told him to go with his friends and have fun. She was just going to sleep it off anyway, she didn’t want to ruin his night - again.

Robbe did just that. He drank beers with Jens and the boys, chatted with the girls around the fire until he felt a little buzz from the alcohol. He wasn’t drunk - only two beers -, but an intense feeling of loneliness crashed into him as he finished his second beer.

Not wanting to be a downer, Robbe retired himself from the group and walked along the sand until he found a quiet place to sit. He looked out at the dark ocean, the cast of the moon shining over the water as sadness invaded him.

The main reason Robbe came here was to escape his problems, escape reality. A part of him was hoping that going away with his friends for a week would revive his spirits and that he could possibly forget about his personal struggles and anxieties, but they quickly caught up to him.

Firstly, there was his mom. Robbe felt guilty for not being able to visit her this week. She was alone in that psych ward while he was on a ‘vacation’ with his friends - and Robbe couldn’t count on his father to visit her. Leaving her alone in that ward stressed him.

Thankfully, his living situation had gotten better. Zoe’s offer couldn’t have fell more perfect. At first, Robbe felt uncomfortable moving in with Zoe, Senne and Milan, but he rapidly got used to it. Zoe had taken the role of the big sister, asking news from his mom and making sure he ate healthy food, and Milan had quite an entertaining personality. Despite its chaotic environment, Robbe felt appreciated at the flatshare, something he hadn’t felt in a long time in his own house.

There was also Noor. Although Robbe liked spending time with her, he couldn’t see himself being with her for the long run - sorry Noor. She was a nice girl, adventurous and artsy, but she wasn’t _it_. With her, Robbe was pretending. He didn’t have feelings for her - and would never have. She was too touchy-feely for his liking and her eagerness to get intimate made Robbe uncomfortable. Especially since he couldn’t get it up for her… Now he’s forced to share a bed with her for the week. He really doomed himself on this trip.

Sighing, Robbe pulled his legs up, arms resting on his knees and pressed his head on them.

Did he really thing that coming here would make his problems go away? What a fool was he…

“There you are!”

A bit startled, Robbe turned around and saw Sander standing there, black hoodie covering his platinum hair and a grin on his lips.

“Were you hiding from me?” Sander asked as he sat down beside Robbe.

The brunet scoffed, shaking his head.

Perhaps he was hiding, but certainly not from Sander. He was a breath of fresh air in Robbe’s life. He was bright despite wearing only greys and black, spontaneous and carefree. If anything, Sander made Robbe feel lighter, less tense. He even got him to genuinely smile for the first time in a couple weeks.

A shoulder brushed against Robbe’s, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Everything okay?” Sander’s caring voice asked, sensing that the boy’s mind was preoccupied.

“Eh, yeah,” Robbe responded, a slight hesitation in his tone. He forced a smile, but Sander cocked an eyebrow, not buying his bullshit.

The blond cocked an eyebrow. “Why do I have a feeling that you’re not telling the truth?”

Casting his eyes down, Robbe tensed. How could someone he has known for less than twenty-four hours manage to see through his act and read through him when Jens, whom he has know for _years_, is as blind as a mole rat?

“I…” Robbe bit his lip, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Personal struggles and anxieties weren’t something Robbe was used - nor liked - to share or open up about. You could say he was a bit closed off, prefering to keep everything to himself instead of opening up and seeking help. He was _barely _capable to talk about his mother to Jens, let alone someone he had recently met.

“Hey,” Sander started in a gentle, calm voice, his light green eyes searching for Robbe’s. “I didn’t say this to pressure you into telling me something you don’t want to or aren’t ready to share. I just mean, I’m here if you want to talk…or not talk. We can just sit and watch the water too.”

A relieved chuckle escaped Robbe’s lips, lips twitching and turning into a small smile. Sander mimicked his smile, but wider which provoked a weird feeling in Robbe’s stomach.

Sander mimicked his smile, but wider which provoked a weird feeling in Robbe’s stomach. The same feeling he felt when they were at the grocery store, spinning around and racing with the shopping cart. The same feeling he felt when they their eyes met as Sander fed him the croque in the kitchen.

“Who invited you?” Robbe asked, breaking the silence. “I just- I’ve never seen you around school,” he justified, not wanting to come as rude although he was pretty sure it was too late.

“That’s because we don’t go to the same school. I go to _art_ school,” Sander informed with a proud grin, almost cocky.

Robbe snickered. “Why am I not surprised…”

It wasn’t a negative remark, far from. It’s just that with his platinum hair, layered shirts - that _leather jacket_ \- and his obsession with David Bowie, Sander _screamed_ typical art kid.

Sander gaped in fake shock and shoved Robbe lightly. “Hey!”

Panic rose inside the smaller boy, afraid he has truly offended Sander. “No. I didn’t mean it like that. I-”

A grin broke on Sander’s face, amused. “I was messing with you.”

“Asshole…” Robbe muttered, shaking his head.


End file.
